The Snake Necklace
by Sockmonk
Summary: Sirius finds a weird necklace, and then they get a visit from an old friend...PG for some reference to death.
1. Prologue

**_ Prologue_**  
  
Sirius sat on the couch, and listened to Lupin's horrible singing. Lupin was singing to Buckbeak. This is what he sang:  
_  
"Oh, dum de dum!  
Oh, when 'Arry was still young,  
the best day came! Ol' You-Know-Who was killed,  
or so he was thought to be! Hail the Potter boy!"_  
  
"STOP IT!" Sirius finally yelled.  
  
Sirius' voice rang in Lupin's ear like a bell, and Lupin gulped. The whole room was silent, until Sirius finally spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Lupin. Now, I have something to tell you."  
  
Sirius walked over to the desk, and glanced down at something on the desk. Lupin looked at Sirius, and looked over Sirius' shoulder, and gasped.  
  
"W-what is it?" Lupin asked.  
  
A necklace with a gem shaped like a snake in it sat on the table.   
  
"Snatched it." Sirius replied.  
  
"What do you mean by "Snatched it"?"   
  
"I got it off the ground. Don't know who it belongs to."  
  
"It'd be best if you DON'T tell anyone about it. I say you hide it, to keep it away from all of the thiefs out there who can't keep their dirty hands off of other people's belongings!"  
  
"Oh Lupin! Calm down! I'll keep it safe, you know me."  
  
"I know. I just get worried."  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"Don't we all." He replied, putting the necklace away.  
  
After that, both of them were silent... 


	2. An Unlucky Visit From An Unlucky Person

_** Chapter 1: An Unlucky Visit From An Unlucky Person**_  
  
Lupin was not talking much the next few weeks. He was just coming in and out to see Sirius and sometimes he would say a simple word such as "hi" and then leave. Sirius was getting worried about his dear friend, and knew something was wrong. One Monday, when Lupin was just opening the door to leave, Sirius got up from his chair and yelled, "STOP!"  
  
Lupin turned around, and looked at Sirius.  
  
"You've been acting strange ever since I showed you that necklace 5 weeks ago. Lupin, what IS wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Lupin shook in reply.  
  
"Jeesh, you've been shaking alot lately. You're not Peter, you know." Sirius said.  
  
Lupin sighed deeply, and then said quickly, "It's just that there's something fishy about that necklace. Ever since I saw it, I knew it was trouble. Everything seems to have been going wrong, I thought I was just having a bad luck streak, until I got up one Saturday morning. I remembered THAT necklace. I knew it had to have something to do with what was happening to me."   
  
"Lupin, I didn't know...If I did-"  
  
"You wouldn't have shown it to me." Lupin finished Sirius' sentance.  
  
The door swang open, but no one SEEMED to be there. Sirius looked down, and saw a rat, with a small letter in it's mouth.  
  
"Wormtail..." Sirius mumbled.  
  
The rat ducked down, and shook nervously.   
  
"Help me get 'im out of here, Lupin. I'll-"  
  
"No, don't. He could be here for something very useful." Lupin said. "Are you, Peter?"  
  
Scabbers nodded nervously. Lupin grabbed the letter, and began reading it. It said:  
_I'm terribly sorry to say this, BUT, a horrible thing has come to THIS house. I am so  
sorry for dropping it, oh, I'm such a ditz! Forgive me please! Foregive me!_  
_  
An old friend_  
  
Lupin automatically knew who it was who was writing it. Peter. Lupin looked down at the rat, and said, "You warned us about the necklace...But why? Aren't you on...The BAD side?"  
  
Scabbers shook and then slipped under the door and ran off.  
  
"Are you sure it's not a trick?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No...He's...He's...He's doing something good. I have that feeling." Lupin replied. 


	3. Magic In A Coffee Cup

_** Chapter 2: Magic In A Coffee Cup**_**  
**Sirius tried to run after the rat, but Lupin stopped Sirius by grabbing his shirt.  
  
"He finally helps us and then your going to kill him?!" Lupin asked.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to ask him what this is all about." Sirius mumbled in reply.  
  
"Yes, but you know what it will lead to." Lupin replied, pulling Sirius back in by the shirt.  
  
Lupin let go of Sirius' shirt. Sirius sat down in a chair, and a loud RIIING noise filled the air.  
  
"Ah, the Coffee's done." Lupin said, walking off.  
  
Lupin came back about a second later, and sat down in a chair that was nice and comfortable.  
  
"Do you want some Coffee?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks." Sirius replied.  
  
"Are you sure? It'll make you feel better!" Lupin pointed out.  
  
"I don't want any." Sirius said sharply.   
  
"Fine then, suit yourself." Lupin replied.  
  
Lupin sipped his Coffee and then spit it out. He then scowled at his Coffee cup.  
  
"That's the last time I buy that brand of Coffee!" Lupin said meanly, putting his Coffee cup down on a small table next to him.  
  
Though he didn't mean to, Lupin knocked over his Coffee cup. Lupin mumbled several curses and then kicked the table. The little Coffee that was in the cup spilled out, and the table shook. Coffee spilled all over the floor, and then steam rose up. The steam formed these letters:**  
  
****G  
E  
T  
R  
I  
D  
O  
F  
T  
H  
E  
N  
E  
C  
K  
L  
A  
C  
E**  
  
Which Lupin knew meant 'Get rid of the necklace'. Sirius looked over at Lupin and said, amazed, "Magic in a coffee cup!"  
  
Lupin sat there, amazed at the letters, and then got up and cleaned up the Coffee. 


	4. Getting Rid Of The Necklace

_** Chapter 3: Getting Rid Of The Necklace**_  
  
Sirius had had enough of this nonsense. He got up and dug through the closet. He grabbed the necklace, and threw it out the opened window. There was a loud KA-BOOM! But, besides that, nothing happened. Sirus then said with a sigh, "Well, that's that."  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
"You did good."  
  
"Thanks." Sirius replied.  
  
Sirius then sat down on his chair, and sighed deeply. Scabbers sat on the windowsill, unseen.  
  
_"It's just the beginning, my dear friends."_ Scabbers thought. _"I wish you good luck in the tasks you will find on your way, but I will help you, even if it is just cheering you on that I can help you with."_  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: There will be more in this series. Hope you all liked it :). Please don't give it bad reviews, and please read it all before reviewing it. 


End file.
